Past love
by Nichira
Summary: Lewis is back from the cave, and some time after the mansion incident, also back in the group. Sadly all is not as it was before as Lewis simply can not let go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur was sitting in the living room while trying to read a book. But it was hard to concentrate as his focus was more on having to be as quiet as humanly possible rather then reading the book. He wasn't even sure what the book had for plot or even what genre it was in. What he knew was that he did not want to be to 'loud' or else he would 'provoke' the mansion's owner. His dead friend Lewis.

It was a little around eight months now since Lewis had been hunting Arthur down the mansion's halls in the attempt to kill the smaller male. Making the small male fall in to a pout of depression and self-blame and hate. Only to snap out of it when the ghost reapers for them a month after that incident, trying again to kill him but was stopped once more by Vivi as well as by Mystery.

That is how they got Lewis back. For under that confrontation that was mostly made of yelling and accusations the ghost managed to give Vivi her memory back. He had done so with the sole purpose to have her believing him when he told her how Arthur killed him.

Vivi of course had been happy for both her memories and for the fact that her Lewlew was back. Though that happiness was interrupted by anger as he accused their scared friend of being a murderer, and she was even more angry when she recalled how **he** had been the one to try in killing Arthur a month back.

There was some more yelling and accusations thrown after that but it was ended with Mystery telling the tale off what really happened in that cave and who is truly at fault for the ghost's demise. At first the ghost hadn't been open to that fact, that Arthur wasn't the one responsible, and made that clear. But after further argument he came around, making Vivi so happy and Mystery smiled, and Lewis even said that he would get along with Arthur again like before. He even recreated the mansion for them all to live in together. Everyone was so happy. That happiness lasted until nightfall.

When the first night came around Lewis visited Arthur alone in the small male's bedroom. That was the first time he hurt him, hurt him while he explained to him have he had lied for Vivi's sake and how he never would forgive the mechanic for murdering him. At first the hurting had been kept to the nights in Arthur's room and not going farther then some bruising.

But as time went by the mistreatment went to outside the privacy of his room and to beyond just the nighttime. It also progressed from slight bruising to serious bruising together with cuts and burns, there had also been other forms of torture thrown in to the mix. Like being forced outside in the middle of the night or being made to swallow something bad.

That is why Arthur is sitting so quiet trying to read. He hadn't even been close to his workshop in over two weeks, remembering how Lewis had told him he had been to 'noisy' and had punished him for it. Using the toucher to burn him that time rather then his own flames. He didn't want to go to his workshop anymore, at least he now didn't have to walk past those paintings again, didn't have to listen to them blaming him, cursing him for just being there. Though he still had to pretend that he goes there regularly or else Vivi or Mystery could start to ask questions. The only rule Lewis kept to, do not let the other two know what he was doing. That also meant that Arthur couldn't say anything either, not if he didn't want the ghost to become even more angry.

Worrying over how to keep faking that he is using the workshop Arthur didn't notice as Lewis had entered the room. Neither did he notice how said ghost came up behind him on the sofa. He only first knows of him being there when a big hand is laid on his shoulder. Burning him. It was barely the scream was stopped as he bit down on his tongue.

"Vivi and Mystery took the van in to the city to buy some essentials that we where getting low on. That means it is only you and me for a while Traitor." And a second hand was laid on him, this time burning him on his chest.

It hurts, it hurts so much but still he does nothing as his dead once-friend proceeded in harming him. Soon starting to variate between burning and beating all while telling him what a pathetic filth he was.

"Hi guys we are back. And we broth a bounty with us." Vivi walked in the mansion while balancing four bags of stuff needed. Some food, some bathroom thingys, candy and a little surprise. Lewis was soon with her by the entrance.

"Welcome home Vi. Did you have a fun time while out?" He naturally grabbed two tree of the bags, leaving her to carrying one herself.

"Yes we did, it would have been even more fun though if you guys had come with too." They retched the kitchen where they put down the bags. "But instead of us all going in together I got us something that we can spend some time together with here at home instead. Tada." Vivi said as she held up a DVD movie. "I got us that movie with the big headed blue villain with the fish companion. None of us have seen it yet and I think we could all enjoy this one. That or mock it."

"That is wonderful Vivi." Lewis said with great cheerfulness in his voice and a big smile. But after a moment he let his smile drop in a half sad and half concerned look. "Oh but I think it will only be us three though. Arthur wasn't feeling so feel, he looked a bit warm and stiff, so he went to bed early. I'm sorry Vi…"

"Ah okay, that's… that's okay. You don't need to say sorry Lew, if Arthur was feeling bad it was a good thing he actually went to bed. Poor Arthur, maybe we could plan something special for him later. After he feels better."

"Yes maybe we could. If you want we could put up looking at that movie for now, just a little sad that you was thinking of us to enjoy it when you bought it only to put it on the shelf. But as said we can always watch it some time later." Still Lewis was not only looking sad at that idea but also sounded sad by it.

Vivi stood still for a moment contemplating before slowly coming up with a new option. "…We could always watch it a turn by ourselves and then later, when Arthur is feeling better, watch it again."

Lewis stood as if in thought before nodding. "That sounds great and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind. We could arrange for a movie night later where we watch it among with other movies too."

"And we could rearrange the living room to be more like a cinema. With popcorn, soda, and ice cream."

"I don't think you usually have ice cream at an cinema Viv."

"Well then ours will be an even better cinema, wouldn't it?" They was done moving everything from the bags and she made her way towards the living room. Taking the DVD with her. "I will boot up the movie, can you be nice and make me a sandwich meanwhile?"

"Of course Vivi. Anything for you." She didn't see the smirk Lewis was showing as he hummed a tune, starting in making her sandwich.

Just one plane over them, on the far west side of the mansion, was there a bedroom where the only light source was the light coming in past the blinds, light from the sun that was about to set. In the bed of that room was the figure of a small male that was currently curled in to a tight ball. Quietly crying as he was doing his best to ignore the hurt from his resent burns.

"Why am I still here? Why can't he just end it already."

There have been less then a year since Lewis return and yet Arthur was already starting to fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur is trying to ignore how his stomach is aching and any sound that occasionally came from it. It was somewhere around two in the morning and he haven't been able to sleep even for one whole hour straight. He falls asleep only to wake up a few minutes after from some fragmented nightmare. Even with his prosthetic arm being taken off and laying on the bed table he still have those memories hunting him.

Looking towards his window again he can see nothing but blackness behind the blinds, but he can hear something from behind it. It had started to rain for maybe two hours ago and it had progressed from a light drizzle to a steady downpour.

He didn't mind the sound, it was calming and it let him empty his thoughts off bad memories. Even if that effect could only last for some short moments at a time it was still a bliss that Arthur thanked the world for giving to him. But that bliss was still not strong enough to make him unable to hear and tense up when an other sound reaches his ears.

Down from the hall outside his bedroom he can hear the steady repeat of footsteps. That was getting closer and closer. Dragging his covers over his head Arthur curled in to a tight little ball as he tried to stop his whimpering. Praying and hoping that they would move past him, not stop by his door, not to come in. He even hold his breath as he heard them right outside. And his tears started to fall as he could feel the air in his room become warmer as the footsteps moved to inside of his room, without even opening his locked door.

Arthur always locked his door even when he knew how that have never stopped the other male from entering, and never could stop him. He lost his hold of his cover as it was roughly torn away from him. A fearful whine slipped out of the small male's mouth as a hand that is way to warm grabs hold of his stump for a left arm and hauls him up, so he is standing on his knees on his bed.

And a barely held back scream came from him as he was there after thrown hard from his bed to the floor. Arthur shocked on his own sobs as what once was his best friend came closer to him. The small male begged endlessly as Lewis hit him, kicked him, burnt him, all the while saying horrible things to him.

It was a three hours torture where Arthur's screams was the music for the evening. Both parties were well aware that nothing could be heard out over the mansion unless the owner wanted it to. That's why Lewis never needed to bother with worrying that anything could be heard, but he could still accuse the other to be to loud as an excuse to 'punish' him further.

Though Lewis may be violent and he knew that there would be scars, he made certain that there would be no mark on places that was to visible. But when he learned how much Arthur would hide those marks, his beating had spread to nearly everywhere but the throat, head and hands.

He even burned the underside of Arthur's feet once. The ghost had laughed so much at how hard it had been for the smaller male to 'walk' after that.

At least tonight would not end with such an treatment, tonight Lewis decided that the ending act would be to leave his murderer somewhere deep in the surrounding forest. This is done by possessing the other and then just walk to some 'fitting' spot, he didn't even have to feel the body's pain as he knew how to control to steer and not feel. The only annoying part with that plan is that Arthur sometimes would not shut up under this small walks. Like he did this time.

"…Please…stop…"

Lewis growled a bit, the sound being slightly more high pitched because of the body he was in.

"When… will it be… enough?… It hurts."

"Shut the fuck up. Enough? You believe that you really can atone for what you did? We won't be even until the day I kill you, you murderer." The ghost could feel how that cowards soul tried to cower from him. Try to hide. Which only achieved in making him more mad. "But since Vivi haven't yet seen the real you and still believes that you are a friend, I can't kill you. Not without losing her. So I will have to settle with this. Not enough for you to pay back what you stole, but at least it can soothe out the edges." Again the ghost growled as he felt a wave off sorrow from the other's soul.

"I'm sorry."

"Well guess what numskull, sorry isn't good enough." Lewis halted in his stride, his frown was leaving place for a grin. "Found a good spot."

Arthur focused a little more on what it was the other was using his body to look at. Only to shiver and try to chide away when he saw the long drop down a deep hill. There being dark bushes covering the end off it.

"Please, please don't. You have already h-hurt me tonight. Just leave me here. Please. Don't, don't make me-"

"What, fall? Like how you let that happen to me?" Lewis moved to stand balancing on the edge. "And it doesn't matter how much I have already hurt you. Don't you get it? You will never be hurt enough." And the ghost let the body fall as he left it.

Arthur screamed as he fell, tumbling and rolling out for the hillside until he finally crashed in to the bushes, finding out that they where the kind with thorns. He tried to calm down his breathing as he lay deep in the bushes, hurt from earlier, hurt from the fall and finally hurt from scratches from the bushes.

More tears fell down as he heard his friend walk away while laughing at what just had been done to him. Arthur at first didn't even try to get up as he lay there in the darkness as he kept on crying. After that the laughter had disappeared he started to sob, letting out his pain in sound.

When he did get up from the bushes his body was hurting everywhere and bleeding quite a lot from the branches and their thorns that had cut him. At first the small male tried to also get up for the hill, only to find out that such an action was impossible with only one arm. Giving up after he had fallen back at the bushes for the fifth time.

So he was forced to try walking some other way back. Sadly the way around the hill that would have been somewhat toward home was also a no-go. The only way left was to go further in to the forest.

As he walked Arthur was still crying, not sobbing as before but still crying none the less. He wasn't even sure how long it took him before he could change his direction to a more right one. At least he thinks it is a correct direction. He couldn't really tell so well with how dark it was, not even the moon's light reached this part of the forest so well. This may not be the first time he's dumped in this forest but it is the first time Lewis leave him so deeply inside it.

Arthur had to stop at one point as he again stepped on something sharp, not having any shoes on, and he needed to see if it had broken the skin. Thankfully it had not. It was while he was still on the ground that a sound was heard. A twig breaking somewhere in the darkness close to him.

Stiff with new fear Arthur carefully looks around himself as he slowly stands up. He couldn't see anything but now he was bearing the feeling of there being something there, watching him.

"H-hello." No answer came and he couldn't stop his body as it started to shake. "A-anyone t-there?"

His answer was more silence until he screamed as something flew out from among the trees. His scream though turned in to nervous laughter as he registered that it had just been an owl. "O-okay. Time to m-move then." And again he stood up to start walking again.

But as he walked the feeling of being watched didn't leave as it should have. Arthur shock his head, thinking he was being overly jumpy and that his mind was playing tricks on him. It was when he heard the next sound of leafs moving and a shadow of something way bigger then a rodent or bird moving among the trees, that is when he knew he wasn't alone.

Now filled with fear and in a panic Arthur started to run through the forest, praying to anyone that may be listening to him that he would find out safely. He's renewed crying wasn't helping either.

But for once luck seemed to be on his side as he started to recognize the more blackish trees nearer to Lewis mansion. And Arthur nearly stopped to laugh in relief.

"…"

There was a whisper, he knew he heard it, not what it said but that it was definitely there, and it got him to try running even faster then before. Through the black forest, up to the field and towards the mansion. He didn't stop until he was standing right outside the door. Looking back again he still couldn't see anything out of place as the sun was rising, but the feeling of being watched was still there. It didn't stop until after he had gone inside.

In the forest by the edge of the mansion's ground, had a pair of gray eyes watched the man intently, from the moment that ghost had led the body out from the house, up to that hill, and then kept on watching as the smaller male had walked back through the forest. The person stood unmoving for even a while after that Arthur had gone out of sight before he turned away. Mumbling for himself.

"Soon. I will come for you soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things didn't get better as he came in to the mansion. For waiting for him close to the entrance was an very angry Vivi. She yelled at him. "What where you thinking, going out in the middle of the night? And in your nightwear none the less. I don't know what it is thats been with you for the latest months but this has to stop. Just look at you, bruises, cuts, all covered in dirt. Do you care at all how you are making me feel, Mystery, or Lewis? I'm, I'm just so tired." Finally the air went out of Vivi so she wasn't yelling anymore. But somehow the sound of pure disappointment in her voice was far worse then the anger had been. "Go up will you? Just, go and fix yourself up okay. I can't handle this right now."

Vivi walked away, not even waiting to see that Arthur did as she said. He looked away from her to see that Mystery was there to. But the dog-disguised kitsune just throw him a disapproving look before shacking his head and leaving after his owner.

Arthur stood still in the hallway no longer feeling the pain from his wounds or bleeding feet. Instead he was feeling an other pain. One coming from deep within and was making it very hard for him to even breath. Then he hear the voice of Lewis coming out of the kitchen. The big ghost had apparently been able to cheer up Vivi because what he heard was both of them laughing. And something snapped in Arthur, making him run through the hallway, up the stairs, and straight for his room, where he locked himself in before gliding down on the floor crying.

It wasn't until some hours later when it was nearing noon that Arthur had cleaned himself up, as well as bandaged the wounds, and was in the kitchen to make himself something little to eat. No longer standing out with the pain from his stomach being so empty.

Again he was moving around as quietly as he possibly could. Especially so with how the kitchen was specifically Lewis domain. And the ghost was not all to glad with the idea of charing that space with someone he considered as dirty as Arthur. Claiming that the man's mere presence was enough to make the food sour.

So he planed for something easy and simple to make that he could take with him. He decided for an apple and a cheese sandwich. But even with something that little he come to regret it as Lewis came in to the room.

"What are you doing?"

"J-just a-a sandw-wich."

"No what you are doing is making a mess while you steal from the pantry."

Lewis was moving towards Arthur, making the smaller male panic. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. S-sorry-"

"Shut up" The ghost was about to reach out for the other but then Vivi and Mystery entered the room.

Hastily the ghost acted as though he hadn't just been threatening Arthur as he greeted the other two off their team. Vivi walked up to him and gave him a big hug while greeting him back happily. She then turned and caught sight of the other male in the room, who she only gave a small wave to. Showing that she still was angry at him for the morning incident.

After being done saying hi to her boys, she went over to the table and put down a paper. On closer look it could be seen that it was an out-print off an e-mail. "We got a case guys." She smiled brightly. "It's about cottage believed to be haunted. The new family on three wants to move in and even tried doing so. But already at the first night the were forced to leave as the 'earlier' residents didn't like the company. So our job will be to go there and convince them to change their mind or move."

"Thats sounds great Vivi." Said Lewis. "When are you contacting them?"

"Already done. All costs and payment have been discussed and agreed to. The only thing left to do is to do the job. The cottage is in a forest that is a two-days ride from here, by car."

"Then lets pack and get ready then. Arthur put away that since you are already done." The last comment was given over the ghosts should as he and the other two walked out to prepare. It sounded like a friendly order but the small male could easily hear the underlying threat in there.

So still hungry and with an empty he packed everything away. Lewis would check before they leave if he did take anything or not.

It didn't take long before the whole team was done with the preparations and got in to the van. With Lewis at the steering wheel, Vivi beside him and with Mystery at the side in the front. Once again leaving Arthur to alone be in the back as their journey started.

They arrived at the cottage after two days as planned. Everyone of the team went out from the van in a good mood, with the exception of one. Arthur felt both stiff and tired, Lewis may be a lot more restricted on what he can do against Arthur when the other two are constantly in the direct surrounding but it doesn't stop him completely. In the ghost eyes it would be wrong to give him a break from pain, even if just temporary.

Aside from some hard 'friendly' punches on various parts on him, and some minor burnings, so had the worst part how he managed to force Arthur off the mattress in the back of the van to sleep on the cold metal floor. Also getting Vivi to lecture him about his clumsiness on falling off to begin with.

At least so had the smaller male been able to eat a little more under these past two days then what he usual could. Since they all now ate at the same time and in each others company. Though Lewis had tried to make him eat somewhere else so he could mess with that as well, like usual.

Shacking his head to both wake himself up a little better and to get rid of his darker thoughts. Arthur follows after the others that was standing in front of the house, looking around. Lewis in his human facade.

Looking up at the house itself Arthur had to question for himself, who would live in this house? It was visibly old and you could just hear how it creaked as the wind blow at it. For a building with only one plane it still seemed to be looming over them, with wood so dark it looked like rotten wood and windows so dark that no light would neither get in or out. It was unnerving.

He was brought out of his mussing by Vivi who started yelling.

"Heellooooo. Anybody here? We are here for the ghost problems." She looked around all over the place, the clearing, the dirt road, the house, even up towards the roof of said building. She found no one. With out turning she addressed the others of her team. "We were supposed to meet one of our employers here. Do anyone of you see anything that could pass as a person?"

Taking a look around as well Arthur didn't see anyone either. But he did see something. "Vivi there is something on the door." Said he as he pointed to the door of the house. There was a envelope stuck on the door frame.

"Good spotted Artie." She gave him a thumbs up while Lewis gave him an other 'friendly' punch for the find. Vivi skipped over to the door and took down the envelop, opening it. Inside was a letter and a key. "Guys, come look at this. It's from the owner."

They did as told and went to her to look over her shoulder at it. The ghost being petty and standing so it was harder for the smaller male to see.

The letter:

 _Hi Mystery Skulls. I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you as we agreed but something came up. Don't worry though I have done preparations so that you have all you need, such as food and sleeping quarters. The advance payment have also been send to the account that was listed (you can check that if you wish as I have left the internet connector on for you) the restoring payment will be transfered as agreed after the job is completed._

 _Thank you for doing this. The key in this letter goes to the house front and back door, as well as the cellar but please leave that alone as it is our storage area._

 _From Tristan Smith._

"Wow what a polite man. He most have taken the same gentleman course as you Lew." Said Vivi while pumping her arm in to the ghost.

"V-Vivi!" He huffed at her but smiled big. "So the plan is to sleep here for the night then?"

"Maybe more depending on how difficult the 'residents' decides to be. But otherwise only one night should be needed for solving this. The ghosting wasn't described as anything worse then the minor things. Furniture that moves on its own, light that turn on or off without cause."

"The usual stuff then."

"Exactly. So let get this started." Said Vivi as she turned, unlocked the door, and went in. Mystery close on her feet.

Before Arthur could follow after her Lewis grips hold of his shoulder. A grip strong enough to leave a mark on its own but also so warm that the skin will become reddened from it. The small male didn't even try to pry it off as Lewis started talking.

"You don't really want to go in right? It's okay, you can let me and the others check things out first while you take care of the van. You can even bring in our stuff when you are done. Don't feel you have to hurry though, really don't." The burning got worse at the last words but still Arthur neither said or did anything about it.

Satisfied the ghost finally let go to go in the house himself. Hurriedly catching up to their leader and her 'pet'. Informing them of 'Arthur's' idea of staying behind and taking care of thing over the van and packing. Aside from some disapproving and disappointing comments about the male being to scared of shadows there is nothing else as they proceeds.

Arthur is silent as he walks back to the van. He is also silent as the tears falls again while he gets to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Some hours later when Arthur is done with the van and packing, and Vivi, Lewis and Mystery is done with the first search through the house, they all meets up in the kitchen. It was nearing two in the afternoon so Vivi had declared lunchtime. Thankfully so was the house not as aged indoors as outdoors, aside from the old style wallpapers and the occasional old mat. There is new things like proper electricity to lamps and kitchen equipment, stove, fridge and freezer for starters. Vivi was even out on the internet to see that all was in order with the first payment. No problems there. Meanwhile Lewis was at the stove cooking up something easy for lunch.

Arthur himself has not really gotten any time yet to look through the cottage properly but still enough to know the house and have an opinion on it. He though it was quite nice for being a haunted home, it had a feeling of normal.

For a start so had he been wrong on it only being one floor. It looks like that from the front of the cottage but in truth so is there a second floor. Arthur learned that you could see it from the sides, or from the back, of the house. The second floor is where the bedrooms are, both the parents and the child's together with one guest bedroom. Aside from the kitchen so where they nearly the only room with something in them. There was also an other room up stairs but it was empty.

On the main floor is the kitchen, bathroom, living room, a small entrance room, a hallway, and one other big room leading to the back. Arthur couldn't say that the building had a practical design though.

From the front door you get to the entrance room that is small but still have to doors aside from the outside door. The room itself is made for outdoor clothes and shoes, which is where they had put theirs as this is someone else's home and it's rude to track in dirt. One of the doors lead directly to the living room, the other is stuck though and can't be opened. After looking around it become clear it leads to the hallway though.

The living room have also two doors aside from the one to the entrance room. One on the right wall that leads in to the hallway, and the other on the left side of the opposite wall from the entrance that goes to the kitchen. The stairs for the second floor is also found in the living room. It starts in nearly the middle of the opposite wall almost like an other door but stairs instead. If you looked at the house from upside down it would be squeezed in between the kitchen and the bathroom.

There is no door between the living room and bathroom. First you have to go in to the hallway to the right, then turning left in the hall to see the door for the bathroom on the left wall in the hall. The bathroom is installed with one toilet, a basin, and a facility that is both a bathtub and a shower. The only way to the bathroom is through the hallway.

That hallway is the most creepy place in the whole house. It is shaped like a mirrored 'L' so you couldn't see the stuck door that leads to the entrance. The corner is also the only place in the cottage without a lamp and neither other lamps nor light from windows could reach there. Making the corner appear impossibly dark. Arthur didn't even go close to it. The rest of the hallway stretched to the end of the house actually, near the end of it is a second door to the left.

Using that last door in the hallway what will be found is the second big room on the main floor, from there you can either go out the back as there is the back entrance, or you can go to the kitchen. That room was empty though so Arthur have no idea what it is meant for. The only reason he knew the other big room was likely the living room was for the sofa and TV he found there.

In whole so was the house a normal house besides the weird layout for the main floors room, making it a little unpractical to move around in. Feeling a little like it invites for someone to be running around in a circle on the main floor. And Arthur finds it odd that he couldn't find the stairs for the cellar, unless this is a building that goes by the idea that there is only an outside entrance down there. He decides that he will try again later to see if he can find an entrance down there from inside the house.

Arthur had also noticed there wasn't a lot of furniture in the house. That may be explained by the family just moving in but it still felt meager. Even the child's room had felt like it was missing something.

"Hey Vivi."

"Hmm?"

"Is it really right that our clients has tried to move in here already? It just feels like this place is really empty."

Arthur flinched as a plate was put down quite hard in front of him. Looking up he saw Lewis giving him a discreet glare, but used a serious parent voice. "Of course it's empty. The had 'just moved in' remember? It would have been weird if the house had already been fully furniture not the other way around."

"I think I have to agree with Lew, Artie. They really have just moved here so it being empty is natural. If anything it's likely that they have the rest of their stuff in the cellar."

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Nah it's okay. You are likely just feeling jumpy because this is a 'haunted' house. Though I haven't seen anything that would point to it really being haunted so there is a chance that our clients are just overly skittish. But even if there is something here so is there nothing to be worried about. We have both Mystery, a powerful kitsune, and Lewis, a strong ghost. With them around nothing will happen to us. We are perfectly safe." She smiled one of her big and bright smiles at him before going for her food. Mystery following example.

Arthur exhaled quietly as he picked up his own fork and took a bit of the food. Only to find it burning. Not outright horrid but still hot enough to be to much for the small male. Tightening his jaw, he closed his eyes to stop any tears of pain and swallowed down as much as he could manage. It wasn't a lot, most of the food was left untouched. This wasn't the first time Lewis was doing this, no this had become normal, that there was extra spices in his food then the others.

Normally he could leave it behind for the other two to eat. They could take spices a lot better and didn't notice all to often that his were overly seasoned. But sometimes it was just to often, and if Arthur couldn't swallow it then he would have to came up with an excuse to leave with it. So he could get rid of it without being found out. Lewis didn't like it when his food were questioned for the seasoning and neither did he like it if it was tossed away.

Sitting still till the others was nearly done Arthur made the call that it was so long ago since last time he left spiced food that it should be safe. He made a little show of not being that hungry and that he wanted to take a more thoroughly look around the house. He was nearly out the door before Vivi addressed him.

"Okay Arthur but you better eat dinner. Don't think I haven't noticed how you are skipping meals again."

Swallowing his dread Arthur nodded. "Sure Vivi. I will remember to do that."

"Good. Have fun exploring the house." She said before resuming to eat.

The feeling of dread didn't leave Arthur as he continued his look around the house, both inside and outside. But nothing happened to him under that day as he was left alone. Arthur found the door to the cellar by nearly tripping on it. There was no inside door down there, at least no one he could find. What was used was a double kind of door that is almost laying down on the ground. He found it on the left side of the house wall.

Aside from that so didn't he find anything new, gave some notion again that he felt something was off with the furniture but let that be seeing how the others hadn't had any interest in it.

Dinner time came and he managed to make his usual disappearing with his food act, or disappearing 'looking' like he had really had been given any food. Some of the dread was letting go with that, he guessed that Lewis was using the refusal of food as punishment for earlier.

After the 'dinner' Arthur quietly went to his room since it was so late that it was becoming dark outside. It was easy to find where he was suppose to spend the night with how his bag had so 'carefully' been tossed in to the child's room. The idea behind that, and how Lewis had gotten it accepted, was that the ghosts may have been more attracted to the kid then the adults, or vise versa. So Arthur would be the 'child' and sleep in the child's room while Lewis and Vivi shared the parents room, Mystery would be in the guest room. Why the kitsune got his own room Arthur was not sure.

The first plan with the night had been to have two or one stand guard at a time in turns, but that got changed. When the report for the ghost activity had been read through again it had occurred that the ghosts only started to act up when ALL occupants had gone to bed.

So the new plan was changed in to that Vivi, with the help of Lewis and Mystery, would put up protective spells and then thereafter they would all go to bed. The spells was also done so that a 'noise' spell would activate if they got triggered, the point being to wake everyone up.

It didn't sound all that safe, neither did it sound like the best of ideas to Arthur. He had tried to object about it, that surely there had to be a safer alternative. All that did though was to annoy Lewis that in turn managed to get Vivi to agree with him and make her annoyed at him too. So Arthur kept quiet and went along with the scary sounding plan.

He changed to his pajamas that was made up of one orange shirt and a pair of yellow sweatpants. Taking of his prosthesis, he put it on the writing desk that was in the room and then did a knot on the extra part on the shirt's arm. Making his way to the bed he accidentally kicked the toy box in the room so it tipped over.

"Dammit."

Bending down he turned the box right again, slightly wondering how it turned over so easily when he felt how heavy it was, before he turned to pick up the toys that had fallen out. Only to pause as he gets a better look at them. He can see that they are made of either wood or yarn, like really old toys. Picking on up he holds a doll that have a body thats made entirely out of grey yarn thats been twined around itself so it had a body, a pair of arm, a pair of legs and a head without hair. It had a black cloth that was sewn as a coat.

When Arthur was holding it he could feel that it was looking old but it didn't feel like it, he guessed that it had just been very well kept. It was also giving him that feeling of something being off again. More so now then before. Looking at them he counted up to fifteen toys, all small dolls off animals or people and not a single on was wearing a face. No eyes, no mouths.

Feeling discomfort over them Arthur hurriedly throws them in to the box before going to bed. Seconds later getting out of bed to turn of the lights, then back to the bed again.

It took some time for him to fall asleep and under that time he wondered about the toys. There was definitely something with them that struck him, he just couldn't pinpoint what. Think on the rest of the house they didn't stand out, old style and meager. The other, more modern toys where likely also down in the storage. _But what child would leave what is likely more fun toys for him, where he couldn't get to them as easily?_

He slept for three hours before he was startled awake by the covers being torn away and a strong grip coming on to his arm and an other hand over his mouth.

"Time for a walk Arthur." Was hissed in to his ear.

The next second Arthur is no longer in control of his body as Lewis takes over. And as usually so tries the small male to beg of the ghost to stop, even tries to warn that they might off set the trap spells. But none of that phased the ghost. Instead there was the arrogant answer that those spells has already been tempered with so they wouldn't activate. Neither was he worried for when it, or if, it would be found out. They both knew who would get the blame.

The dread Arthur had from the little 'lunch comment' came back as Lewis led them to the stairs and down to the second floor. Dread growing as he saw them walking to the entrance and out in the night. The world was filled with shadows from the half moon.

"Don't, don't leave me in these woods Lewis. I don't know them. I'm going to get lost in them. Please don't, please-"

"Shut up murderer. If I feel like dropping you in the forest then I will do so. But lucky for you I can't really do so right at the moment, not unless I want to be given the main responsibility to find you again in the morning by Vivi. No, where you will be spending the night is a place much closer and more 'secure'."

The tone that the last word was said in made Arthur shiver internally as well as whimper in his mind, which annoyed Lewis. There was no other comment though, aside from some utterance of him being ' **pathetic'**. They shortly came up to the left side of the house and Lewis took out the house keys. Preparing to use the one that did not go to the actual cottage.

"No…"

"Have a nice sleep." Said the ghost as he opened the doors down to the cellar and stood at the top of the stairs there. "See you in the morning. Also, next time you get food to eat make sure to eat it all. Stop causing unnecessary trouble for Vivi." And Lewis left him the controls again. Yet there was nothing Arthur could do to stop his fall.

The stairs were of wood without anything on the edges of each step to keep a good grip on them. Still, it hurt a lot to roll down for them and glide down the last few ones. When finally on the bottom he slowly, and in pain, gets to up on his knees and looks up in time to see the doors closing.

"No, no no no. Please don't, don't leave me in here!" He tries to stand, to climb up the steps. But the doors closes leaving him in the cold dark. Then the click of a lock turning sounded out in to the deep.

Denying that he was truly stuck down there Arthur slowly stands up, winching as big parts of his body protested, no doubt bruised from the fall. Even slower he managed to make his way up for the stairs and when he reached the doors he tried to open them.

"Please." He pushed and pushed, even used his shoulder. Yelled some in the hopes that someone would help him, but no one did. The only thing he got out of it all was really that he now was on top of a staircase in complete darkness. The tears was not helping but at lest there was no vision for them to blur up.

In fear of falling down for a second time, Arthur gets down in a crouching position, and slowly pretty much crawled his way down again. Feeling the floor under his foot again he stands up. First he try to feel the wall after some light switch, all he finds is stone walls and remembering that this is a old cottage. Just because the actual living space had been fitted with electricity didn't necessary mean the cellar had it too.

Standing still in the darkness for some minutes Arthur wondered what he should do, or could do. After some thinking he remembers what the letter said about the cellar, that it's used as storage.

"Maybe I could find a lamp or something."

Carefully he starts to move around in the dark and soon he actually finds something. Feeling at it with his hand he determines that they are boxes that where stacked. A sense of accomplishment filled Arthur as what he has to do now is simply to carefully lift down a box and search through it tills he finds something of use.

Giving a silent prayer that he won't accidentally break anything and a quiet sorry to the owners for searching through their things. But as he went for the top box to take it down the whole stack of them started to fall down. Hastily moving to the right in an attempt to avoid being plumped by unknown objects he walked right in to the next stack that also feel over.

Ducking to the floor and curling himself in to a ball with his only hand over his head he waited for the disaster. There was a lot of soft thumps as the boxes hit the floor but no sound of anything heavier doing the same. Opening his eyes again, as he had closed them tightly, he still couldn't see anything but he slowly made his way on his knees towards where he think that everything fell.

Soon he found the boxes. It was also the only thing he found, boxes. Nothing around them and nothing in them. Confused Arthur moves around to search if any of the boxes had anything at all in them. He came up with more nothing. Even after toppling an other stack the result was the same. They were all empty.

"What the hell? Wasn't this the storage for their stuff, then were is everything."

"That's an easy question to answer, considering that there never was anything planned to be in this house to begin with."

A voice said softly right next to Arthur's ear. Making the small male let out a surprised shout and nearly fall over as he lost his balance. The only thing stopping him from hitting the floor was an arm that went over around his back, gripping at his torso. Helping him back up on his knees.

"Careful there. You have already been more hurt then you should have since you got here."

"W-who are you? Why-?" Arthur cut himself of as the other person moved him closer so that he was almost forced to lean on the stranger. Who seemed to be standing on his own knees to, was taler then him too. "Hey! Let go off me."

"Sorry, please stand out with this for just a little while." And then there was a wet cloth over Arthur's mouth, making him panic and start to struggle more. "It will be alright. I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore."

The voice sounded friendly and protective but what he was saying was just creeping Arthur out. Yet there was nothing he could do about it as he felt his consciousness slipping. The only thing he could do was to whimper, which he did. Soon the cloth was gone but he barely noticed as he was still on his way under. He was not really noticing when a hand started to stroke through his hair either.

"Hush. You are safe now."

The last thing he felt was a vague feeling of being lifted in to someone's arms. Then there was just sleep.

Grey eyes observed as the smaller male slipped away, having no problem seeing in the dark, before carefully making his way through the shadows to his exit. Not even giving a glance to the locked doors as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was nearing 8 AM which is when Vivi's alarm clock will start ringing. Lewis was quietly humming a happy tone for himself as he lay in bed beside her. A feeling like the one a child has on Christmas morning was rolling inside him, as he waited in excitement on how his love would react when she finds out about the nights 'happening'. The ghost was even laying bet with himself on what she will be the most angry for, the broken traps or Arthur's 'misbehavior'.

This was far from the first time Lewis had gotten Arthur in trouble by getting him caught on 'random night walks' but this would be the first time it was happening under a case. One of the worst times to do something that stupid, and even more stupid will it be because it will make the first night a failure. Meaning there will automatically be a second night on the job, where the first night will be put 'on the house' based on the mess up from them. That is mostly the reason why he haven't done this earlier on a case.

He looked over to the analog clock and saw it was only seconds left. Counting down in his mind the clock turned eight and started with it insistent ringing. Moving his sight down back on the bed he observed Vivi as she started to move around. First she buried her head under the cover like it would magically keep the sound out. When that didn't work she pushed a hand out and waved it around in the air, it didn't find the alarm but it did find Lewis skull.

Grumbling Vivi gave out an order. "Turn of the clock Lewlew."

He chuckled. "No."

"Yes. Do it. As your fearless leader I command you to turn the mocking clock off."

"Sorry but no can do. It's time to go up and you know it."

"Go put a marshmallow in it." She buried herself even further under her covers. Grumbling all the while.

"Okay then I guess you can stay here while I go and make breakfast for you. I was thinking pancake."

Lewis floated up from the bed to righten himself before he touched his feet down on the floor. He took three steps towards the door before Vivi shot up in the bed. Fumbling to get loose from her sound shield she made a sound that vaguely sounded like 'wait', before she turned to the still ringing clock, and she was damn near to cracking it against the table as she lifted it and turned it off.

When she was done with that little circus she turned back to Lewis who was waiting patiently near the door. He waited further as she got out of bed, felt the floor was cold, walked over to her clothes from the day before and put on socks, before walking over to him.

"Let me go first so I can secure the spells. We don't really want to start the day with you setting them all of Lew."

He made a move like he suddenly remembered something. "Ah, I had forgotten about that. Thank you blueberry." He gave her a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle.

"No problems. Now lets get a move on. I'm starved and I have no doubt that the other two feel the same." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then started out to the hall. With a little bounce in her steps even.

That happy bouncing where soon to be replaced though.

"What have happened to my spells?! None of them are even close to working, not even a little glow from them. I was so careful with them and I know that both you and Mystery knows how to care for them too. Why aren't they glowing?"

"Do they still have the shape that they should have?"

"Yes but the are not powered. Have they activated? No, then there should be signs of that and the sound spells should be doing there thing too."

"Maybe something disturbed them but didn't give them a reason to start?"

"Could be but who then? You was with me the whole night, would have likely activated them otherwise, and Mystery would know better then-… No he wouldn't." Vivi made a frustrated sound.

"Who wouldn't what, Vivi?"

"Give me a second." She started to walk and it was with glee that Lewis saw it was towards the mechanic's room. Vivi banged on it rapt before opening. "Arthur you wouldn't happen to know what-? Flower pots, why Arthur? Just, why?"

In the room was no one to be seen as it was empty. Only signs that someone had been there was the unmade bed and the clothes still on the bed. Vivi made an angry sound in her throat. In irritation she stumped over to the guest room and quite harshly tore the door open. Making the still sleepy dog yelp.

"What's wrong Vivi?"

"What's wrong is that none of our symbols have power in them. And with the though on how there is absolutely no light in them **at all,** so have they likely been powerless for the bigger part of the night. Oh, and guess what, Arthur isn't in his room."

The dog looked at her before bowing his head while giving it a shake. Growling a little in exasperation. "I don't know what that boy have been thinking lately, but surely he most know better then do **this** , under the middle of a case no less."

"That is something I would like to know too. He have been off for months but this is just to much." Vivi sighed and moved her hand to her hair, slightly tugging at it. "Let's just find him. Who knows maybe he isn't the cause of the failed traps and just left his room recently."

The suggestion was not one that Lewis liked but what he did like was how he could see on both their faces that neither of them believed that. While he was internally laughing away as a happy five year old, outside he was all serious face and consulting voice. They called out down the stairs while the walked it to see if he would answer. There was no answer.

"It would likely go faster to find him if we split up." Said Lewis. "I'm sure he's somewhere around here."

"Sure, okay. Mystery you can take an other look upstairs, I take a look on one side of the main floor and Lewis the other."

All agreed and moved out. But as both girl and dog goes to where they were supposed to, Lewis moved out of sight then down through the floor. Down to the cellar. The fire that made up his hair lighted up some of the basement but far from all, it was only possible to see about a meter away from himself.

"The night is over time to wake up, filth." No sound came from the darkness of the room. A low growl emitted from the ghost's body. "Didn't you hear what I said, or are you to much of a coward to even whine now? Arthur get the fuck out here."

After more time with no changes Lewis once more lost his temper. Letting his fire blaze up the light spread out to fill nearly the whole room.

"Fine then, if you want to start the day with a beating then so be it. Why do you always have to cause such stupid trouble for everyone? Is it funny for you, is that it? It's all just such a funny joke. Then let me personally give you my opinion on it."

The ghost couldn't see Arthur at all so he moved between the corners of the room. Making his light move so that he get to see all part of the space at least once. So focused on finding the little vermin that he only gave a passing care about the overturned boxes, making an assumption that it was the other male's fault.

The cellar was made up of one single room, he found out, and it didn't take long to look through it all. Arthur wasn't there. The angry fire he was controlling turned a little more angry when that sunk in. But the small male has to be in there. Lewis had namely found out under his search that there really was only one way out of there, and that one was locked tightly. So turning inward slowly he stared at the stack upon stack of boxes.

He knew that he had to start hurrying up in finding the little creep, both Vivi and Mystery would be done soon with their parts and he had to have his hands on Arthur before then. How the hell is he supposed to hold up the idiot so they can blame him if he can't frickin find him.

Calling out some of his little deadbeats and ordered them to hastily search among the boxes and inside them as well. They chirped their notes at him before shifting over to hissing and screeching as they carried out the order. Trying to see if they maybe could scare out their master's prey.

There was no such luck as there was still no sound from the smaller male. And a moment later they came back to Lewis with questioning chirps. They was confused that they couldn't find what they have been told that they would in the area, they was also confused over why all the empty boxes. Aside from some of them that got distracted and started to play with the unused boxes.

Feeling angry but also frustration Lewis starts to throw around some of the boxes and tumble over the stacks. His small helpers helped him in that, the difference was that they thought of it as a fun game. When the whole cellar was in disarray he stopped to take some calming moments.

"…Okay let's think. Obviously he is not here and there is no other way out then the one I locked. Then again, he is a mechanic and we do know that he can some lock picking. So then I guess we can come to the conclusion that the bastard unlocked the door and left." He floated up to the door and tugged at it. "And then locked it again after himself. So he is likely up in the house after all then and is properly talking with Vivi then." At his next comment Lewis voice sunk in to a dark and menacing drawl. "Then let's go and say 'good morning' to him then."

Lewis did not even bother to call back his little ghosts as he simply left them in the basement when he phased through the ceiling. Coming up in the living room he hears Vivi calling for him from the kitchen. Making sure that he had his form under control he went to her and ask if she had found Arthur yet, grumbling inwardly at the thought.

"No. Neither my or Mystery has seen him, I was hoping you had. Where were you anyway? I couldn't find you when I looked for you either."

Surprised by the answer Lewis stumbled a little on his answer. "Ah, no… I haven't. I kind of though, that you would have seen him by now. And, and I wasn't in the house, I mean, when I couldn't find him indoor I decided to take a shot look outside."

He would have held his breath if he had one as he waited for her response. Quietly relaxing when she did. "Oh, okay then. Good thinking, with how he have had his 'night walks' lately. Did you see anything of him?"

"No."

"Okay then. Maybe we should backtrack, let's go to his room again." She walked across the kitchen to put her head out in to the other big room. "Mystery we are heading for Arthur's room. Lew checked outside for him but didn't see anything but that doesn't necessary mean he isn't somewhere out in the woods."

The was some audible grumbling from the dog as he went up to them. Together they all walked upstairs and moved over to the door that leads to the child room. Vivi opened it and went in, only to stop right inside.

"What's wrong Vivi, why aren't you moving?"

"…I might be wrong but, Lew, do you recall that there was dolls on the bed when we was here before? Because that is something I don't."

Mystery ducked to look in beside her legs where Lewis looked over her head to see what she was talking about. On the now made bed was a bunch of dolls sitting near or on the pillow. All was turned with empty faces towards them.

"Well that's creepy. And no I can't say I remember that either." He moved in past her and lowly approached the collection. "Looks rather harmless really. Maybe Arthur did this?"

"When? We should have noticed if he came back up here. Also since when have we known Arthur to make his bed?"

Well the small male have actually been doing his own bed for some time now, ever since a little 'lesson' from Lewis about it but he wasn't going to say any of that to her. Instead he shock his shoulders a bit while making a neutral sound. Vivi Moved over to stand beside him to have a better look at the little dollies.

"Don't look very new, being all made from yarn and wood as far I can see. What do you think Myst?"

The dog took two steps in, only to have the door slam on his rump sharply. Yelping in surprise and discomfort he jumped around so he was facing the door. Both Vivi and Lewis to had moved over to the door after it slammed shut like that without warning. Lewis saw that Vivi reached out for the door handle and tried to stop her. But he was to slow and she turned it.

"Huh?"

Outside was nearly no light but enough to see the changes. The wallpaper had gone from the clean and well done to so old and dirty that it was falling apart and yellowing. The paint from the ceiling had fallen off at places and the floor looked old and frail like it would break. And in front of them on the floor was a grey yarn doll siting, looking up at them.

Carefully they walked out while deliberately holding a distant from the doll. When Lewis was last through the door to the child room it slammed shut again. Turning sharply the ghost throws it open, only to find the child room in the same kind of decay as the hallway was.

The bed now again unmade but this time with a broken mattress where mold visibly was growing. The window both broken and so dirty you couldn't see out of the glass. The toy box was in pieces just like the other furniture in the room. And one thing was missing altogether from the room. None of the dolls was in sight. Looking back in to the hall they found the doll there gone too.

"This is a lot more then 'a slight haunting', this is straight out ghastly. We need to find Arthur and get out. Mystery try and see if you can snap up anything leading to him, Lewis we could really use your minions right now."

"On it Vivi." Came from both the dog and ghost.

Mystery, without changing form, tried to use both his sense of smell and his sense of feeling for souls. Lewis had his little ghosts around him in seconds. But something in the house didn't seem to like those actions as the building got filled with sounds. Windows banging in their frames, floorboards creaking, more chips of paint fell from the ceiling and a whining sound started to spill out from the walls.

"Move it guys." Vivi shouted out as she moved. "Let's check the rooms up here fast before moving down. I will take the guest room."

They spread out but made sure not to get to far from each other, Lewis also made at least on of his ghosts follow each member just in case. All the rooms was decayed and any furniture that could be found was broken. No sight of Arthur. They found some of the dolls though, one in each room, sitting somewhere on the floor looking towards the door off the room.

Getting down to the main floor things was no better, if anything it was even worse. Or maybe it got that way as they moved around. Vivi even stepped through the floorboards, hastily being picked up by Lewis who there after carried her around the rest of the rooms. The worsts rooms was the kitchen with it strong smell of rot and the bathroom with it musty smell and the fact it had mold growing everywhere.

Yet no sight or even a hint off their last team member, only more dolls found. There was a short notion that the dolls moved to a new place in the room if you left it and then returned. They learned this thanks to the living room where the doll, a wooden horse, moved from one spot on the floor to an other spot, always directed at the door they came in through.

The hallway had hissings coming from the corner and even when Lewis was standing beside it his fire could still not throw light in to it. It was a compact darkness. They still tried to search the house till bigger pieces of actual wood started to came loose from the ceiling.

"We have to get out."

"NO. We haven't found Arthur yet."

"It's getting to risky Vivi."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind. ARTHUR CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE ARTHUR, ANSWER ME." The panic was raising in her voice as Lewis started for the exit. "Put me down Lewis."

He simply shock his head and Mystery was agreeing with him. "Lewis has a point Vivi, also I don't think that Arthur is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't feel him. And none of the smaller ghosts can find him either. Please let's at least get out of the house, one out we can regroup. We are not abandoning him Vivi."

She protested, tried to get out of the ghost's hold, but in the end had to go along with the other as she did know that they where right. Even with the fear that leaving without finding him first could be the end of the chance to do so.

The same second the last was out the door closed behind them with a bang. All sounds died. The house had turned back to just as quiet as it had been when they come. Looking over Lewis shoulder Vivi caught sight of something on the door. Forcing her way out of Lewis hold she jogged over to the grey doll that was hanged by a thread that was nailed to the door. Beside it was a new envelope that's been taped to the door.

Tearing it down and getting it open she read the letter inside.

 _Thank you for completing your work in a timely fashion. There are some things I would have preferred if they had been handled differently with the trade but otherwise things are in their order. The second payment will come in shortly to the account that was agreed to just like with the first._

 _You are allowed in to go back in to the house if you so want, but since the deal is now done the house have gone back to its real state. Please be mindful of the failing construct._

 _It was a pleasure doing business with you. I can assure you that he will be well cared for._

"What the crackers is this?" Vivi was shaking as she read the letter over and over again. "I don't understand. What deal is he talking about."

"What does it say Vi?"

"That the works done but it's not talking about the haunting, it's talking about a t-trade." Worry bubbling in her stomach, Vivi goes back in. Yelling. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU?"

The others follow shortly and nearly pauses as they see the house's interior. It was no where as bad as when they run out from it as it now lay quiet, but it was still aged and decayed. Frail floors filled with the occasional hole creaked as they were walked upon. Wind could be hear blowing through the house. There was no longer a stench from the kitchen or bathroom as there was no new equipment with food thats gone bad or mold growing so nothing else could be seen in the bathroom.

Looking around they found that any 'new' furniture was all together gone, while in its place was a few older ones that was only old and broken from age. Coming up to the bedrooms the bed were empty from all but mattresses. The child's room where the only one with something else in it.

Again the dolls where there but instead on the bed so were they spread out over the floor near the bed. Like they had been long forgotten there by a playing child that didn't come back.

When it was clear that the house was empty of anything alive Vivi in a desperate attempt went down to the cellar. Using the keys they still had to unlock it. The room they found was totally empty, not even a single box could be found down there. That is when Vivi in defeat had to accept that Arthur was missing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Arthur woke up, he was feeling groggy, dizzy, and just slightly nauseous. The first thing he wondered, before he really could recollect anything from previous happenings, was what kind of things Lewis had forced him through this time to cause him such a discomfort. Then his recollection kicked in.

He hastily tried to look around himself, at the same time he also tried to sit up. Both attempts failed miserably as none of the grogginess, dizzy spell, nor the nauseous feeling, had let up at all. If anything so has his actions caused them to become temporary worse.

Thankfully so did it only last some short amount of time before going back to the first state he woke up in. His situation still hadn't changed though, so again he tried to sit up, to then survey his surroundings. Just a lot slower this time.

When he finally reached his first goal of sitting up, the first worrisome thing was revealed. Even with the fact that the light in the room was not very strong, so was he still absolutely positive that it was a room he had never seen before. And when he got to looking around some more, he ended up seeing other things that was building up his stress and heightening his hearth rate. There had been some hope that the kidnapping thing was just something weird his brain had come up with, due to being hit when he fell down the stairs. But that idea was gone now.

The weak light was coming from the middle of the ceiling and lit up so much that you could see the forms of the furniture and the room. Arthur didn't care for the furniture or the color of the room, that he guessed looked to be red-orange-ish, as something else caught his attention. Something that was very relevant but was also missing. The corners and walls very more covered in shadows and darkness then the middle of it, but it was still light enough to see that the room was lacking in both windows, and doors.

"T-that can't b-be right. I, I just must be failing to s-spot it."

But no matter how much he stared in to the darkness and shadows, he could still not see any contours of a door . And when his body started to shake, a new realization occurred, one that made things go from not only really bad but to extremely bad. Not only was his metal arm gone but he was also naked.

A feeling of coldness, and a feeling that it was getting harder to breath, was growing inside him as he paled. There where things at that moment that he did not want to find out, yet needed to. Carefully he moved his body slightly, he bit back a sob when he felt that he was missing clothes even under the blanket that had pooled down onto his lap. On his next sensation he started to cry. But the tears was not because that something was lost, it was because he felt that there were no such 'pains' coming from his most private area. And the relief from that was overwhelming. He still had one of the few things he could still consider as truly his, his innocent.

Because of how strong the fear had been and with how big the relief that had flooded in over it had been, Arthur entered a state of 'I'm-scared-but-can't-really-feel-that-right-now'. It was in that state that he noticed something more about his person. While he was naked on all clothing so was his body for a big part covered in bandages.

"What the…?"

Arthur put his hand on said bandage in a mix of confusion and curiosity. He is more then certain that he has been kidnapped, and that usually didn't involve someone, anyone, to care for his well being. As people usually did it to either have him as a hostage, or as a sacrifice for something or the other. The most ridiculous thing so far would be the rabbit some morons tried to sacrifice him to. They even put a carrot on his chest in the belief it would make it eat him, all it did was making the rabbit sit on his stomach while eating the carrot. Vivi had thereafter refused to let that incident go for months.

It still didn't answer why all his wounds, as far he could see and feel, had been cared for. It was so unfamiliar and unlikely that Arthur started to worry that something else had been done to him and is hidden by the bandages. He was about to start tugging on them when a voice called out.

"Please stop that."

Not being ready at all for the noise, Arthur nearly tore the linen he had gotten his hand on. It caused him some pain, pain that his flinching was not helping against in the least. Neither was his hyperventilating or that he was trying to move away from the source of the voice.

In the room with no windows or doors was now a second person standing not to far away from Arthur. He was standing in the shadows of a corner. But for some reason so was the shadows appearing more dark then what they had done before, obscuring the new persons appearance.

"S-stay a-away!"

"I won't hurt you. Have no wish to ever hurt you. I know this will seem intrusive but could you let me see over your dressings? They where changed recently so there should be no need to replace them yet. But it can't be comfortable with how they are sitting now."

The friendly and calm tone sounded genuine, and that was even more baffling for Arthur then what the bandages had been. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the other approach him until he was only a mere few feet away from the bed. Feeling his fear rising again. Arthur tried to edge away from the stranger. Taking the blanket with him as much as he could. He moved so far as into the corner of the bed where he also backed himself up against a wall, since the bed was placed in a corner of the room.

That did nothing though to stop the stranger from getting closer to him. Arthur curled into himself, and tried to hide under the blanket, when the man was right beside the bedside. Closing his eyes, he waited for whatever way this person would harm him. But when nothing happened aside from some sounds of the other moving, still beside the bed, and then a sound of something like a cabinet being opened.

Peeking towards that side of the bed, from behind the blanket, he saw the stranger straightening from a kneeling position and in his hands was what looked a lot like a first aid kit. Just a lot bigger then what such a kit usually were .

"As I said so should there be no need for a change of bandage, but that doesn't mean there isn't other things from the kit that could be needed and used." He put the box on the bed before sitting himself on the bedside. Holding up a hand in invitation, with his palm open upwards. "May I have a look?"

Now that he was so close, Arthur see him more properly. The person, that was still patiently holding out his hand to him, was clearly a male. If a bit slender. Arthur guessed that he was either the same hight as himself, maybe a little taller but not by a lot. The male's style of clothes unnerved him some as they where close in similarity to what Lewis used to wear when he was alive. Trousers, dress shirt and a costume vest on top of it. Nothing around his throat though, and Arthur couldn't see what kind of shoes he had, if any, from where he was sitting.

One more thing that was familiar with this male was that he went after one color theme. His theme was apparently to be dressed in different scales of grey. Even the guy's eyes and his hair, that was semi short and looked tousled, was of a light grey. Arthur had some comfort from the fact that his skin wasn't grey to, that would just be creepy and alarming.

Looking at him and then his hand, not seeing any immediate danger, Arthur laid his hand in the offered one.

"Thank you. Would you mind moving towards me, or would you prefer that I move to you? You can decided as you like."

That choice wasn't hard to make. Sitting in a corner was one thing, sitting closed in into a corner by a stranger, even if a seemingly helpful one, was another. So letting go of the hand Arthur slowly made his way to middle of the bed so that he could be reached more easily, he took some help from the stranger in this so that he didn't lose the blanket. There was then some hesitation before the same blanket was lowered onto his lap.

The stranger moved slow and carefully, as not to frighten him, and started to righten the bandages. This was a relief for Arthur as his earlier tearing had really caused them to tighten in some places and slaking in others. Making it highly uncomfortable.

It took a shorter time then what Arthur had expected for them to be rightened out, but the grey guy had been moving fast and efficiently, all while being gentle and careful. So much so that Arthur had barely noticed any further discomfort caused from the corrections.

"So, done. I'm sorry if the ointment stings a bit but it will help with closing the scratches as well as to soothe the burns." He put everything he had used back in the box. The box itself was then put back in the cabinet that was a part of the bedside table.

Not wanting to comment on how he was hurt, Arthur chose to ignore that part of his sentence "Um, thank you. For the help. And I hadn't even notice that any salve had been used to begin with so no worry… I'm sorry but, are you the one who drugged me?"

"Yes that would be me. And I thereafter proceeded with bringing you here."

The cold feeling was back as the man acknowledged in kidnapping him. Trying his best not to sound as scared as he was Arthur spoke up. "Where is 'here', and what are you planing to do with me?"

"I plan to care for you, to take care of your wounds so that they can heal. Once they have done so you will be free to leave if you so wish. You can go back to your old home if you want, but you can also decide to stay here, or even ask for my help in finding a new home altogether."

Arthur stared at him. Aside from the clear dodging of the question of where they are, Arthur couldn't see nor hear any deception in what was said. "…So you are not going to… hurt me?"

The man shock his head. "No. If anything I have to apologize for the manner that I used to bring you here. I didn't want to risk that any of those who hurt you would become aware of my doings to fast. If anything I would have preferred to simply request of you to come with me."

"What do you mean 'those that hurt me'?" Said Arthur as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around himself. He didn't like the man's comment, as it was about something that no-one is allowed to know. "No-one have been hurting me. Who would even be able to? I'm not a day without my f-friends. And they w-will a-always look o-out for me." Arthur swallowed and attempted to show a smile. It wasn't a very steady one with how it wouldn't stop trembling.

"…Those burns on your body isn't from normal sources. There are ghost burns, and not from a normal ghost either, but a wraith. Something which one of the Mystery Skull members happen to be."

"How do you know this?!" Arthur yelled at him. The anger being used to hide his panic and fear. "You can't j-just come a-around and accuse o-one thing after another. You don't k-know me, and you d-don't know the group. Y-you, you-"

"Have been stalking your group, and more so you personally, for not only months but years. I saw you some months before the cave incident, saw the aftereffects from that place, how you had to not only adjust to being one arm short but had also to make sure to keep Vivi stable. Seeing how the memory blockage was messing with her head. And I got to see the down spiral of misery that **ghost** caused you after he came back to the group. There is no secrets hidden from me of you and that group. I have seen what has been done to you, seen how their ignorance caused you pain, seen how their happiness was gained on the cost of yours."

He looked straight at Arthur. "You have been forced to lie and hide things for to long. I won't let that continue. You can hate me or despise me for my actions, but I will never abandon you to keep on suffering. I know how you are innocent and deserve to be cared for. Can you let me do that? Will you let me care for you?"

Pain and lies, for such long a time has those things been what Arthur has known the most. No offers of kindness or peace have been given to him. Not a single person he knows have cared to see past his mask. And here is not only a stranger, but a kidnapper no less that is likely also a stalker, offering the most precious thing that he's been denied for so long. It didn't even sound like a lie, but as genuine **care**. There wouldn't even be a need for more lies because he already knew. So it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise when Arthur dove onto him. Not caring about that it may come to be something he would regret later, Arthur clung awkwardly to the man's side as he cried.

The grey man moved ever so slightly so that the other would be clinging to his chest instead of his side. This was of course first seen as him trying to push Arthur away, making Arthur cry harder. It subdued again though after the man had put his arms around him and slowly started to rock him as he gently stroked his head.

"Shh, it's okay. You are not alone anymore. So shh. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." It took a lot of time but eventually Arthur calmed down to sniffles. "There, thats better. Would you like some more light in here?" The answer he got came as a nod. "Alright then."

It couldn't be the easiest for him to bend towards the bedside table with Arthur clinging so tightly to his front. When he finally reached there though so touched he something like a white control and soon the room was lit up brightly. It made the yellow haired male have to close his eyes for a few moments but as he opened them again he got a much clearer view of the room. And he could still not see any doors.

"Um, I'm sorry but, how did you get in? How are either of us in here?"

"Hmm? A right, the doors. Sorry about that I did not want to risk you walking around before I got the chance to talk with you. I will fix that now." The hand on Arthur's head moved away and did some waving motion in the air towards two of the walls.

Arthur clung tighter to his new… friend? As he nearly screamed from what he saw. From seemingly nowhere came some shadows 'creeping' up onto the two walls and thickened. So much that it looked more like a thick drape made from oil or ink. They where only there for a short few moments before melting away, reveling two doors in the room.

"Ah, that scared you? I'm sorry, I should probably have told you about that." He used his free hand to fill it with shadows. "It's a magic I have control over. I can use it to move around efficiently to places that normally wouldn't be in reach, and even to twist my surroundings. The doors were made to stop being on this plane so that you, as I said earlier, wouldn't wander around. To be honest so would I prefer if you can agree to stay in the bed to rest for some time. You happen to have quite a… lot, of damage to your body."

The shadows are more then just a little unsettling for Arthur and he has a question about it, that he in truth don't actually want to ask. So instead he asks about something else instead. "Why are there two doors? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I now don't need to feel like I have been closed in like in a tomb. But still, why the extra one?"

The grey one let the shadows in his hand die out as he smiled an amused smile. "Because they go to different places."

Arthur gave him a look of fake annoyance as he pouted. He did not even want to dignify that comment with a response. That earned him a light chuckle from the other which turned his fake annoyance to a real one. Only a mild one but still a fully real annoyance.

"Sorry. That one, " the grey man pointed to one door that was in a color of bright yellow, "is the adjoining bathroom. While that one leads to the hallway." He said while pointing to the other door that was in a color of a warm orange.

"Why would a room need a personal bathroom? Is this place like a hotel or something."

"This place has been a hotel at one point actually."

"It has?"

"Yes, but the location was disastrous for business of any kind. So the building was left for sale and I happened to like it both in structure and the desolate location. It needed some renovation but that was easily solved. Why do you look so surprised?"

"So this is a real location. All this, the room, the furniture, are real then."

"Yes? What did you think this was if it wasn't real?"

"That it… maybe was made from… your shadows?" Arthur gave an uncertain smile. And again the other chuckled.

"No no. My ability might be impressive but as all energy so are there limitations. Mine is that while I certainly would be able to 'create' something bigger or even a temporary 'pocket' to be in, so takes that a ridiculous amount of power from me. It's a lot easier to have something to use it 'on' and make changes to what is already there. Take that cabin in the woods for example."

"So it was a trap. It was the furniture that you faked wasn't it."

"Some of those as well as how well the house had actually been kept. Making sure it had a feeling of being used. The food was pretty much the only real thing in there. Everything else I could make on my own. And make it disappear in only some mere seconds when it no longer plays a purpose. Though I made sure that they were all outside when I fully let it drop, and the food I disposed of in the woods for animals to feast upon."

Arthur was quiet, while he found the subject of his shadows interesting, and for once not as terrifying as that kind of things usually are for him, there was still something that was worrying him. "Lewis is going to be so angry when he finds out I'm not in the cellar."

"You don't have to worry about that person. One reason is because you are here, which is a long way away from that cabin. The other is because of something I left behind for them. And the last reason is that even if they do find you, I won't let even one of them hurt you in any way or form. Now, you should be more then just a little hungry from all this, so I will go and make you something. I will be back shortly."

He pulled up the blanket around Arthur as he stood up, something that made the yellow haired one blush as that reminded him that he was, still, naked. That concern got pushed back for later though when the grey man spoke again.

"Right, before I forget. That white control on the table? Feel free to use it as you like. It controls both brightness and temperature of this room, and can also be used to send a signal to my own control. In case you need something."

He was then proceeding to leave but got stopped by Arthur. "W-wait."

"Yes Arthur?"

"Two things. You… you aren't human, are you?"

"…No. I'm not. When thinking of what I am and how your past looks like, that on its own would be enough of a reason for your hatred. We can talk more about it after I comes back, I will try not to hide anything from you regarding that."

"O-okay. The other is a bit silly but what's your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes. You never gave me yours and you already knew mine before I got here."

"I, I don't really have a name."

"…What?"

"At one time in the past I did have one but it's long forgotten now. And even if I remembered it, it would hold no relevance for me anymore."

Hearing that he had managed to not only find a sensitive subject but also stomped on it, Arthur winced. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's okay, really. Names are overrated anyway. And, and… I'm s-sorry."

Even though Arthur had just done a royal mess of the otherwise nice but odd time, so didn't the other male show any anger. Instead he showed a friendly, calm, and overall warm smile. "There is nothing to apologize for. Since the reason for me lacking a name is from how I haven't really interacted with anyone for a very long time. I wouldn't mind to have a name of my own. If you like you could give me one yourself."

Arthur's spiral of bad feelings and guilt stopped, due to the pure bafflement he was feeling. "You want me to name you? As in, I will be giving you your personal name."

"Yes. Why not? I haven't had one in ages and wouldn't mind gaining one now. In the meanwhile you can call me Grey. That is what I usually move by when, or if, a name is required."

And with that he left Arthur, closing the door after himself but not locking it. The one left behind was left with both the pondering for any possible names that could fit him, Grey. That he had just meet and don't even know how old said person is. A guess would be, a lot older then Arthur. The other thing he was left with was to explore, by sight, the room he was in. It was also nice to notice that the aftereffects from being drugged was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Grey was gone, Arthur inspected more closely the room that he was in. The room had a very noticeable theme going for itself. Warm together with bright colors, that variated mostly between yellow, orange and red. There was some occasional brown and some other colors in some places, too. The walls were bearing a very pretty floral pattern while the floor had a full covering mat. The ceiling was a normal white though.

The room was furnished quite nicely, with a mix of fancy and homey furnitures. There very in truth a rather high amount of furniture in the room, both loveseat and sofas together with a lot of other siting areas. Some with table to them other with none. Yet it didn't feel clustered. Arthur noticed, that while the room had no apparent technological entertainment, so was there a few bookcases along the walls that all were filled quite well with books.

He had nothing against a good read but would still like to ask his host later if he, just maybe, could lend a laptop into the room, or something. Nearly immediately after that though came the guilt and self-looting. Here he had recently meet and started to know someone who not only cared but actually wanted to be with him. Sure, the man was a stranger, but still. Yet the first thing Arthur thinks about is how he wasn't satisfied with what have already been given or offered?

He whimpered as he curled on himself. Once again is he doing what drove his friends away, being greedy and selfish. It was in that curled up position that Grey found him in later as he came back with a tray off food and drink.

Hurriedly putting the tray down on a table close to a sofa, Grey went up to the bed. "Arthur." He saw how the other flinched when called. Carefully he sat down on the bedside as he gently laid a hand on his shacking shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Even with how Arthur could feel the gentleness in the touch, and the care in his voice, the feeling of self-loathing only increased at it. _Don't be kind to me. I don't deserve it._ Arthur thought as he went from whimpering to crying, feeling the warm tears as they moved over his nose and cheek towards the pillow.

Grey on his side observed Arthur's actions, took both shacking and sniffling as an answer. Being slow and careful to not scare or accidentally hurt the other, Grey lay down behind him and hugged him close, spooning him so his chin was resting on the top of his head. Moving one arm under Arthur to support his torso from laying on his stump for a left arm.

Arthur shook as he audibly cried, even hitching on his own breath. All the while as the slightly shorter one cried, Grey simply held on to him. He was lightly humming to give more then just a physical prof that he was there and that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

It took time but after it the tears and cries thinned out till they had overall stopped. Still being careful and gentle, Grey moved Arthur so they where facing each other, though he let the yellow one hide his head under his. The yellow one obvious not ready to fully face him yet.

Feeling some trembling but no full out shacking, Grey tried again to talk with him. "How are you feeling?"

There where some coughing before an answer came. "B-better. Just, I-I'm… I'm s-sorry."

"For what?"

"F-for b-being like t-this. Always, a-always c-causing so much p-problems."

"Problems? I'm sorry to say but I don't really understand what you mean by that. Could you explain?"

"N-no, it was j-just s-something stupid."

"Humor me. Please."

Pressing his face more into the other's torso Arthur answered. "W-when I looked a-around the r-room, I, I s-saw there wasn't a-any electronics in h-here. S-so I thought, 'hey, m-maybe I c-could ask for a l-laptop or something'."

"Huh. I had actually missed that. But, yeah sure. It might take me a day to acquire a new one, but if it's fine with you then you can lend mine for the meanwhile."

"H-huh, what? N-n-no, don't y-you u-unders-stand? I, I s-shouldn't be a-asking for anything t-to begin WITH." There was a pause caused by a hiccup. "Y-you h-have already b-been so nice to me, a-and there is s-so many things in this r-room already. I-I should be h-happy enough with t-that, y-yet I'm still s-selfish and g-greedy enough to want t-to ask for m-more then t-that. I-"

"Stop that Arthur." The quiet that followed would have felt unnatural if not for the reoccurred whimpering from the one held. "What you are asking for is not selfish at all, or greedy. The world is pretty much revolving around electronics now days, so asking for access to it is natural. And I had seriously just missed that the room was missing such equipment. Otherwise they would already be in here."

Grey paused to see how the other was reacting. Arthur was still shivering and had been pressing his face in to his chest as much as he could. But at least his breathing has steadied out some. Softly, Grey used one hand to rub circles on his back.

"You weren't, and still aren't, in the wrong by asking about it. And neither should that action cause you to feel so badly." He moved back some so he could look at the other. "There are no rules against wanting to have something. You are allowed to want and to ask for things Arthur."

Somehow that comment made the other cry again. But it was a difference this time around, before it had been obvious that the other was feeling sad and hurt, now it was more desperation in a mixture of relief. Those cries died out fasten then the ones from earlier. It still took some further time after that before Grey tried to rise up from the bed, and then even more time as Arthur wouldn't let him do so on the first three attempts.

When finally standing up beside the bed, with the one left in it obviously wanting the other to come back, Grey quickly moved to pick up the tray from the table and move it over to the bedside table instead. Then sitting down, he helped Arthur with moving over to sit by the headboard close to the table and himself.

Making sure that the other was comfortable he reached over to the tray. "I'm sort of glad now that I decided for making simple toasts. Seeing how it is quite good even when cold, in difference to if it had been, for example, soup. Then I would likely have had to reheat it." He gave one toast over to Arthur before taking one himself.

"You can eat soup cold to."

"Sure but it is just not as good. Roasted bread have a slightly different taste when it's warm too but doesn't lose that taste all to badly when has cooled down either."

"I wouldn't say that. At least not to all kinds of soups. Blueberry soup is quite good when cold, maybe even better then when it's warm."

To Arthur's surprise, so shivered Grey. "Ugh, I hate blueberry soup. It can be as cold or hot as much as it likes, but I'm not eating it."

"You don't like blueberry soup?"

"No. I don't really know what I dislikes the most with it. The taste is just to… strong. Or the texture, feeling thick and slimy, sticking itself inside my mouth and throat." A new shiver ran through him. "I like soups, and berries in general, even blueberry. But I simply, do not like, blueberry, soup. That I can live without."

It hadn't taken long for Arthur to eat up his first sandwich and take another, he bit down on it to hide his giggle. It's mean to laugh just because someone expresses their acute dislike for something, but he couldn't help it. Somehow finding out something so personal, yet so **normal** , about Grey was not only funny but made him seem so, human.

Thinking about it, Arthur's giggle died down. He had nearly forgotten about it, but he remembered now, Grey admitted that he wasn't a human. Feeling unsure again he stops eating, but still nibbles on his toast. It made it quite noticeable that something was on his mind. And of course so did it not take long before it was seen and the obvious question asked.

"Arthur? What is it?"

"Ah, uh, it's nothing."

It became quiet, and it remained so until it became clear for Arthur that while the 'it's nothing', or 'I'm fine', worked good and well these days in his, former, group. It did not however work on Grey. Who simply sat and waited for him to talk further.

Taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves, Arthur spoke up. "Earlier you said, you admitted that your… not human."

"That's right. I'm not."

"You didn't tell me, what, exactly you are. I think I already know but, what are you?"

"I'm a demon."

Even though that is what Arthur had suspected so didn't it stop him from holding his breath for a second. "W-what kind of demon? You don't s-seem like a destructive one. Not that I can really judge, since I haven't meet t-that…many."

"You are thinking of that cave demon. No, you don't need to worry, I'm **not** off the same kind as 'it'. I don't believe I'm and that one are even of the same origin. I would be surprised if we where."

"Origin? As in where you come from?"

"No, not exactly. While that would be one of the normal meanings, and assumptions, what I mean this time though is what we started as. Or maybe in other words, what we where made **from**." Arthur gave him a confused look and he couldn't blame him. "Let's try to describe it in a different way. There are different ways for demons to be. One way is that they are made, that can be done by letting something bad grow inside something living for some time. Or it can be made directly for hand, handmade ones are although fake for the most part and will disappear on their own if left be."

"An other way is for demons to be, I guess the best word for it would be, by being 'born'. Those being are mostly old ones, really old, and therefor powerful. But only if they are still alive. Yet I'm neither of those. I'm what is to be called an 'impure' demon."

He saw how Arthur fidgeted, he also saw how he didn't back away from him. It made him smile a little. "You don't need to be scared of that Arthur. Even if it sounds scary it really doesn't mean all that much. Just that the demon in question have more then only demon blood in their wains. It can mean that the demon either has something else but demon in their bloodline, or that they was born as something else and then turned into a demon."

Having followed along quite well Arthur asked his next question. "Then which one are you. Demon family or turned?"

"Turned. It is properly obvious but I was born as a **human**." Grey's tone turned dark on the last word but he didn't seem to notice it. Not until he saw how Arthur lent a away from him by a little bit. "Sorry for that. Just… some bad memories."

"Is it about-, is it from the turning?"

"…"

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. I said I would answer as best I can and I intend to do so. Just need to find the right way to do it." Grey was quiet for a while before nodding to himself. "As already said so was I born as a human. I had nothing against it back then. If anything I was proud to be what I was. Sorry if some few things may be a little disorderly as I tell, even if I was allowed to keep my memory in the change, it was so long ago. Some things may be forgotten."

"It's okay. Not everything have to be remembered to created a whole tale."

Grey agreed before continuing. "The time I was born in was in a time where science did not concern anyone beyond how to care for crops or how to build houses and tools. I'm not certain where in the world I grow up. Maybe Europe?" He shock his head. "Anyway. As the most advanced thing at that time was how to make a half big village and care for it, there where not all to much of things to do as work aside from the most essential. Some learned how to care for the fields, other's how to build houses and other things, like carriages, so a horse could be of more use. Then of course clothes making and shoe making. I myself was a shoe maker." There was bride in his voice as he mentioned that.

"And obviously so was there the nobility, but we out in the villages knew nothing of them. Only that they existed and maybe one or another scandal, but mostly nobody cared. Though there was one other class that we indeed was involved with, and something some could study to become. Religion and their **priests**." On this last sentence he was fully growling.

"For everyone back then there was no bigger truth then what those priests told them." He continued to growl as he spoke of them. "You didn't question them, from small age everyone was taught that their word was worth more then anything else. Of course, there was those that didn't really care or believe in what they said, but they would still follow, especially if it was about an opinion they happen to share with them."

His growling was subsided some but not completely. Even though Arthur found of all actions like that as 'scary', mostly thanks to experience, he still moved his hand to lightly touch Grey's arm. The knot of anxiousness, that had formed in his stomach from the sound, lessened some at the thankful smile he received from the other as the touch.

"I myself wasn't all that interest in their words." Grey's voice was gentle again. "And I became even less so when I found prof that their teaching had to be wrong."

"What did you find?"

"I found my beloved." He looked happy but at the same time sad as he said that. "Why that became my reason to not believe the church, was because my beloved was not a _she_ , but a _he_. A tool maker, no one could make as good tools as him, nor in the same pace as he could make them. That's how I meet him as my won tools had gotten old and dull. It only took me moments before I knew how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

Grey was looking out into the room but wasn't really looking at it. "Of course so was homosexuality at that time seen as nothing as one off the more greater sins. It didn't stop me from approaching him, nor my courting. My memory of it are not so clear anymore, what I remember the best is how he throw a hammer towards me, at the first mentioning of a relationship. But also how he not to long after showed that he felt the same. He was a friendly, caring person who would help anyone in need but could be though if someone asked for trouble. And he was the best joke teller in the whole village, there wasn't a single joke story that he couldn't tell. He was so wonderful and I knew that loving him could not be a sin. How could it when it felt so right?" At the next sentence, his voice cracked. "But then the church took him away from me."

Hearing the sorrow, and the unsteady breathing, Arthur moved closer so he could move his arm around his chest. Grey was trembling. It wasn't until after taking some deep breaths that he could continue.

He told of how he and his love moved into the same house some way in to the woods near the village. They had used their works similarities as an excuse. Everything went well for a while, affectionate at home but friendly outdoors. But after some time things started to change between them and the other villages. Slowly there was more and more of odd looks directed at the pair. The said pair had been careful to keep their relationship away from the eyes of others. Aware of how it was not accepted in their society. Yet it was clear that those around them started to suspect them.

At one point it had become so bad that Grey had wanted them to leave village altogether. But that had not been possible and his love had pointed out why. The winter was on its way. Making it impossible to flee to the woods. For even with tools and food, without knowledge and experience they would not survive in there. Running to another village was not an option either. For the action in itself would confirm the suspicions about them and then the word would spread. And words have always had the ability to spread both far and wide, but most of all fast. A man on a horse, with a message to spread is faster then what two humans that are fleeing on foot are.

So they stayed. They both tried their best to cheer the other, to keep the courage up. His beloved told all the jokes he knew and even invented new of his own. Grey couldn't remember any of them, but he knows that he laughed at everyone of them. His beloved would over and over tell him that it would all be fine in the end. That the rumor would pass. Grey wanted to believe him and would say the same. It never happened. Both were worried, both were scared, yet they continued to smile and laugh. Their own little game of pretend.

"Then one day our time run out." Grey's breathing was becoming irregular as his eyes glazed over. The story continued anyway and all Arthur could do was to hug him a little tighter.

They had run out of something at home, he couldn't remember what it was, just that he needed to go to the market in the village to replenish it. On his way to the village market he had passed by the church. And that is how he found out about their time being up, or where running thin very fast.

In the church was the main part of the villages, who where all listening to that **damned priest** and the priest's assistant. The man in his black clothes was calling out to the people of the village, about how two people from their 'home' had sinned. With how the crowd was roaring in response was it clear that they already knew the subject, enough to take the priest's words as confirmation. He went on and on how the sins had been committed over and over again and how it had tainted their beloved village.

"The crowd started to call out demands. Cleansing, cleansing, clean out the taint." His breathing was more irregular, near gasping, and his skin was pale. Grey's voice was sounding distant and his eyes was starring on something beyond the room. "Priest calling out to their demand. Cleaning of the village and its people will be done, the death of the sinners under tomorrows sun."

"G-Grey? Grey come back! Come back, it's not happening anymore. It's over already, you are here."

"Art- Arthur?" The grey man looked down on the other who was now full out clinging to his side. "Ah, sorry, it seems I wandered off some there. I will get back on track now."

"No, no, it's okay. You don't have to say anymore-" Arthur was interrupted by a pet on his head. Looking up he saw Grey looking both weary, tired, and sad.

"No I will finish the story. I just haven't had the chance to tell anyone before so the… flashback, it was unexpected and I wasn't ready for it when it came. But I think it's better now."

Arthur still tried to protest against him continuing but he did it anyway. Telling from how he then knew that his own, and his love's, execution where to be the next day and how it was going to be a public one. In order to 'clean' the people of the sinners taint. So he ran, he ran and ran as fast as he could, to get home to his most beloved so they could flee. Grey don't remember so well what happened after he got out of the village. What he do know is that he did not end up at home.

Somehow he got to some weird and sickening place. There is not much he could describe aside form his feelings over it. He vaguely remembers a floor that looked like stone but was covered in something thick and sticky, covering his feet and making it hard to move. There may have been trees around him but the looked like they where made of tar, with how black they where and how they seemed to be almost melting where they stood. Yet none of that had been the worst from that space. No, that had been solely the big creature that inhabited that space.

Bigger then a house and as black as the tree if not more, looked as if it was made of a mixture of tar and ink. Melting, but at the same time it was not. It had four thick appendages if not counting the head, two hind legs as on a cat or dog but with sharp claws as it's paws, it forelegs more like what would belong to a gorilla as they where long and thick, ending with claws the same as the other legs.

It was hard to give the actual body a form aside from being scarily big, and there may have been a tail from it, that went down and back into the shadows of the trees. A head like that of a wolf and on its head was spikes that went in any direction, along with two pointy, short ears that was pointing back towards its body. Eyes looking as not only filled with blood that was forever flowing, but they were also glowing. Making it look as if they where bleeding while they did not.

Grey had been scared and confused, but also worried for he was already short on time. So in a moment of pure instinct, he attacked the being. Only making it all worse as it did not effect it at all. It only became amused if anything. It didn't attack him back though. Instead it started to talk.

Somehow it knew not only of the village but even what was happening there. Speaking to him about how humans where to ignorant to see what was a real crime and what was not. How he sympathized with those that has been hurt for the sake of 'purity'.

"The more it talked the more I listen. I knew that I shouldn't had done that, but it was the first time something, **someone** , said that it was okay for me to feel as I did. That it was everyone else that was wrong, not me or my love. So when it then laid out a deal for me it felt like there was nothing to doubt with it."

"What did it offer you?"

"Power, enough to protect myself and what means the most to me. With the price being something that was essential for me but not needed to live. It sounded great at the time. I would become able to defend us from the villages if the caught up to us as we flee. And I wouldn't lose anything that I needed, not even my soul as it said it was of no interested to it."

"So you agreed to it."

"Yes. At first it seemed as if nothing was different but then the pain started. It hurt. That is the only thing I remember about the event in that wrathed space, that it hurt more then anything I had ever felt, or would ever feel again. The odd thing with it though was that my mind never blacked out from it. Neither did it feel like it took all that long to finish."

"That's when you started being a demon?"

"Correct. When the pain stopped so were I confused about it but brushed it of as a part of my payment, thinking that it had taken an organ or maybe a lot of blood and flesh. It wasn't until I saw my own shadow I understood that that was not it."

"You could see your shadow, wasn't it dark in that place?"

"Dark it was but the shadows seemed to be more clear in there then what anything else were. That is why it was so clear something was wrong with mine. As it moved, like a big fat blob of the same tar as the thing before me. Then I felt rage. I may not have been the smartest in the village by any degree, and my belief in the religion about their 'truths' were near gone. But I still knew what monsters and demons where from the old folktales and it wasn't hard to piece together what this one had done to me. It had changed me into a thing similar to itself, all but for the form."

As in response to his anger the shadows in the room moved a little more sporadic. As soon as Grey saw it though he forced them into calmness again. "I was as said, angry but even when I knew what it had done I was also well aware of our deal. That was my second mistake that day, not only agreeing to a deal with a monster, but also mistaking what it was that I had given as 'payment'."

Grey sighed and he seemed to let go of his anger along with it. Not that it was a good thing as what replaced it was the weariness together with sadness. "Then it was talking again. ' _A deal is a deal and we have both held our ends. You will are now able to protect your most treasured now, but that is only after you find them again.'_ With that it was gone. It wouldn't be until later I would learn why its words had made me feel bad, or why I had started running again."

So continuing the tale, Grey run away from that scary place and found himself soon on the right path again. Sadly it had not mattered how fast or long he kept the pace. When he finally reached their home you could see far away that something was terribly wrong. The house was damaged, marks on the walls of things sharp, the door in pieces and torn of shutters.

He had run in as soon as he saw the destruction. Searching in vain for the other. Understanding what was happening, he next took one of his sharper tools and run towards the village. First he could hear see the village, then he could hear the roars of a crowd from the main square, then he got close enough to see the people. And the last thing he could see on the square was his love, hanging in a noose from the square pole.

"…I killed everyone of the villages, taking extra time with the priest and his followers, as it was their word that had rallied up the others. After the deed was done I finally took down my love from that cursed rope. While all the others where left out in the open to rot, I buried my beloved in one of our favorite places. A small hill within a clearing inside the woods." Tears fell from Grey. "You most think I'm scary. Who wouldn't? After being told the one your talking to is a murderer. And by the very same person no less."

Arthur was quiet. He stayed quiet so long that the other believed his thoughts to be right and tried to leave. That's when the one in bandage started to pull the other. "Come here." It was hard to try leading someone a specific way when sitting and even more so when missing one arm. But he manages.

When they where both on the bed Arthur proceeds in getting them both to lay down. They had to trick a little as Arthur would very much like to not have the other resting on his arm, it was solved that he got him to the other side of the bed somehow. So Grey was now laying close to the wall with Arthur blocking him from leaving, while having his only arm thrown over Grey's side.

"Ah."

"Shush. It's fine. Rest here for a bit." Status update. Was Arthur laying down in bed with a stranger: Yes. Was he, himself, naked: Again, yes. Was the cover securely around him and between the two parties: Thank God, yes. Then everything was in its order. "I can't say against your statement, that would be a lie. What I can tell you on the other hand, is that you are not a monster."

"He was not even cold before I preformed a slaughter."

"You did that because of anger, and sorrow. It wasn't right what you did but that doesn't change the reasons behind it either. Nor that it was long ago this all happened. A very long time ago."

"…"

"What was your lovers name?"

"…Trev… Trevor, but I always called him Trev."

"That's a nice name. Do you visit him often?"

"I… did at the beginning. It's been decades since I was there last."

"Maybe we can visit there later then. I can come with you if you want."

"No. There would not be a reason to do so anymore. He's not there. You see it is a part of what that monster said before I ran home."

"But wasn't that demon lying?" Arthur wrinkled his nose as he frowned. "He said you were supposed to be able to 'protect' Trevor. But he was killed before you could reach him. How did that even happen, wasn't it until the next day that they would attack you?"

"And there is where the trick comes in. You see, I believed that what I paid with was my humanity. That had been a wrong assumption to make. Gaining demon power by being turned into one was 'its' payment to me. What I paid with were what was the most essential for my life without dying by losing it. And that was not anything I had on person, not my soul, not my humanity, I wouldn't even have cared if my gender had been the price from my end. It knew this, just as it knew what it was I truly cared for more then anything else."

"Trevor."

"Yes. So my price wasn't what I first believed nor anything directly from my own person. But my one true love. A essential part of my life but not a lost that would kill me. That's why the people attacked a day early, their decision of time was changed. That was my payment."

"That's still bogus!" The grey one had not been ready for the outburst and flinched even a little at it. He was baffled as the other growled. "The deal was still to enable you to defend both of you. It even said that you could start when you found him, surely he couldn't have meant him as dead. Corpses don't count."

"I also thought like that. That was actually my thoughts for a long time after Trev's death."

"See, the demon cheated."

"Maybe, it might even be that very same demon that started the rumors in the village. Or it might have been a human that did that after all. It's hard to know. Me feelings now though are of the kind that that monster wasn't involved in that. Just as it hadn't been lying when it said that I can start protecting him after I find him again."

"I'm sorry you lost me."

"Not your fault. It took me many years before I figured it out, not sure if it was within decades or hundreds. That thing had counted in reincarnations to the deal. One thing I hadn't understood at the time it talked with me about the deal was what it said about souls. It did not want them because they are to bothersome. But why would a soul be bothersome, isn't it just to take it before it leaves? The answer is that rebirth is what make things complicated. After all, think if your a demon and have done a deal for a soul. Then what happens if you mess up and miss to collect it? If that same soul then comes back as a new person's soul, who really owns it. The demon can claim its his, seeing how he bought it, but the new human can just as much claim that he have never done a deal to sell it."

"So you mean the monster was aware of the souls being reused, which is such a weird thing to say. Yet knowing that problem it can still count in a reincarnation to the deal?"

"It would become a problem for the monster, that is why my conclusion is that it counted in that factor. Could also explain why it said _them_ and not _him._ "

"Meaning that he would be back then, or could be back. Do you have any idea how to find him?"

"I found out that I can sense the soul he had through my shadows. On close distant I feel it without having to do anything, but if farther away then I have to concentrate in order to find it."

"Does that mean you have found him then? Any idea who he is? Or she if that happen to be the case."

"Erm, yes, Arthur."

"Cool. Do you know their name?"

"Arthur."

"Okay, yes, that's my name. Maybe my question is to personal, sorry. Can you then tell me the person's gender instead? Just so I can refer to the person as he or she, the person is a little long."

"I need to elaborate apparently. Ah, right. You see Arthur, that is the answer, your soul is the same soul Trev had."

"W-what? I'm, I'm T-Trevor?" On reflex he tensed up. His thoughts has already run down to the more dark places in his mind. Thing such as thinking himself stupid to believe someone truly cared for him. In the end so was it never he that was wanted, not even now. The one wanted was Trevor.

"Please don't think like that." That gained Grey a scared look from Arthur. "And no I can't read minds, but I can read faces. Arthur, I already know that you are not Trevor. Souls… the can hold memory that belongs to people from the past. But that is the only thing they are, memories. Regaining them doesn't change the current owner. Neither should it as the new person has just as much right to their life as the person in the past had to theirs. All that and the fact that I know that all of Trev is gone. The soul that you have most have gone through endless numbers of rebirths between then and now. His memory should be long gone already"

"Oh. Then why d-did you help me? Is it because I look like him?"

"In all honesty so is your soul a part of the reason I want to help you, but it is only a small part as to why. It helped me find you. And no, it's not because of looks, you and Trevor are not even slightly close in resemblance. Well maybe that you are both shorter then me." He gave Arthur a grin.

"Then why did you help me? If it wasn't for Trevor's soul, nor for me having a resemblance to him. Then why even bother to stalk me. I'm nothing special." The last was said in a whisper, not really meant to be either said nor heard. But you should never underestimate a demon's ears. Human looking or not.

"That is a lie Art. You are special, more so then what most living beings could ever hope to be. Arthur please look at me." Grey waited until their eyes meet. "Good, now listen to what I say and know that it's the truth. When my shadows found you the first thing I felt was disbelief, but also a warm feeling. Not happiness, neither hope, but some kind of mix there between. Then I saw you. There was no ill feelings of anger or sadness, I had already learned after all of reincarnation by meeting other souls in more then one of their lives. What I felt was something intriguing."

He hugged Arthur when he showed uncertainty. "A soul so familiar and of such importance to me, I wanted to know who you where. In the beginning it was to see anything aside from the soul itself would be familiar, but that changed as I watched. Arthur I got to see you in one of your happier times. You where not as loud and outgoing as your friends but showed happiness when talking to new people. Every day you appeared to be building on something new or completing something old, all of with were your own inventions. For you jokes in the form of puns are normal, used not only for your own enjoyment but also those around you."

"For every day that went by I saw more and more with you that was not a reminder of my past but made me want to be more in the presence. A want to meet you, and get to know you more then from what I could see, grew in me. Reaching to a point where I started to plan many different scenarios for how to get that kind of contact. Everything from just walking in to your uncle's shop while you worked and greet on you, to whisk you away on a date to try seducing you to meet me again afterward. This is most likely going to sound not only stupid but also creepy, but I developed a crush on you."

"…Wha?" It hadn't sunken in right away for the human when the demon had confessed but soon his whole face was red. "A c-crush? On me?"

"Yes."

"Then, then how come you never showed. You didn't really have a problem with the 'whisking' part as we have both seen. So why did you keep away?"

"Because not only were you happy with a functioning life, but you had already given your hearth to someone else. Your friends, you love both of them more then that don't you?"

"H-how-, no. I don't, wouldn't. I-" Arthur stopped as he kept looking at Grey. Thinking. "…Yes." He closed his eyes to stop any tears. "I love them both, even though I shouldn't. They are my friends and the already have each other. I don't have the right to feel anything like that towards them. Especially not both of them, you are not supposed love more then one person. It's wrong, and I'm s-sick for feeling so."

"No it's not. It is never wrong to hold love, be it to for one person or more. It's not wrong nor are you sick for feeling what you feel for them."

"Then why do I feel so miserable? If love is a good thing then it shouldn't be hurting like this. It shouldn't have led me to my friends. I shouldn't have felt so alone when we went to that cave." Arthur broke down again in pain. And Grey hugged him closely as he had before.

"The cave wasn't your fault. Your emotions where not at fault for what happened. The fault is with the demon from that cave and that demon alone. I hope that to help you to be able to see that one day."

"…Okay… Hey Grey?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"About before, how you feel for me. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could handle a thing like that right now."

"Oh no need to worry. While it is considerate of you to tell me how you feel right away and while my crush is still strong, I had already made the decision not to pursue you. It was a decision that had to be made if I was to go through with my plan of bringing you here. My condition for you leaving is to let your wounds heal first, and trying to do advances on a person, in that kind of compromised situation, is not only wrong and twisted. It is also cowardly. For the time that you are here the act I will play will be that of a friend."

There were no response voiced. Arthur did however snuggle himself up against the other as tightly as humanly possible. They stayed in that position for a while, the food nearly forgotten. As Arthur pointed it out.

"It really was a good thing that the food you bought was toast. In the speed we are eating them they will be here until tomorrow."

"That or given to the animals in the wood nearby."

"You have quite a tendency to feed them."

"On some occasions."

"Grey?"

"Hmm?"

"This is nice."

"I'm happy you thinks so. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No. I'm good… One thing."

"What is it?"

"I haven't had time to give it a lot of thought yet, but I think I have a name for you. We can call you Ryan." He paused to yawn. "And Scales can be your last name, too."

"Ryan Scale." Grey mumbled it. "That sounds like a good name. But why Scales?"

"Because you have-" another yawn, "all the scales on and between grey and black. Or nearly anyway. Grey can be like a codename, or nickname, both works. I'm sorry but I think I will take a nap on you now. Nighty."

"Sleep well. And thank you Arthur."

The yellow haired one was out by then but that was okay too. Grey, Ryan, shortly followed the others directive and took a nap as well. A little extra sleep can't hurt, even if it wasn't that long ago since they woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nothing. That is exactly what Lewis , Vivi and Mystery had managed to find, nothing. It has been half a day since the woke up to the nightmare of Arthur being taken from them. The first thing they had done after gaining their wits from the shock was to search through the house again. This time not in search of their missing friend but for clues as to where he has been taken to.

Due to earlier events of when there friend had been targeted and taken from them, Vivi was convinced that they had to be some clue of their friends current whereabouts somewhere in the cottage. But as they spend the better half of the day searching for both the normal signs and for unusual ones it became more and more clear that it was not going to be that easy this time. None of the normal mistakes had been done by the kidnapper. Vivi couldn't even find in what room Arthur had been in when he was taken. She had guessed his bedroom but Mystery said that it was nothing in there showing that.

Mystery was also having trouble with that part, of finding the room of abduction. He has been sniffing on nearly every surface of the damn place and all he has gotten is scents that's nearly faded out. Which made no sense since even their own scents where gone from the house. That is why the dog at one point shifted over to his kitsune form. Figuring that what had been done to the house was more then just holding a temporary illusion for them the night before. With some of his own magic spread out in the house he could finally pick up on some smells that wasn't years old. But his search was still going slow as he had to restart in sniffing the whole house, this time even slower as he couldn't move around as easily on the brittle floor in this big and heavy form of his.

Lewis in the start had been trying to let his energy slip in to the construction so he could make it more staple. That had been met with a growl from Mystery though as it made it harder for the kitsune to read in on any older energy flows that could have been left in the construction. The ghost had argued back that it could be easier to find residue energy if he got the chance to flush the house with his own. It's not like he wouldn't notice it if his own energy collided with an other.

They solved the dispute with an agreement. First Mystery would be allowed to finish his search, thereafter would Lewis be have his turn on the house. Which is what he is waiting on for the moment.

As Vivi couldn't do anything more in the house, unless her boys finds something, and they also wished for her not to be in there as the construction wasn't all that stable. So the blue clad girl had moved out and in to the van, where she was currently sitting with her laptop on her lap. She couldn't find any clues in the house but maybe she could find something on the internet. Namely who the hell it was that had send them out to the cottage.

She had the two letters from the assumed kidnapper by her side, the first one that the had found when they arrived to the place, the one that was signed from _Tristan Smith_. It was unlikely to be the persons real name. The other letter that named the ' **trade'** was without a name from the sender. Both letters had already been put inside zipper bags so that no further fingerprints or other dirt would get on to them. They would have to look them over for that later. But first, she needed to check what things that she could.

First of was to log in to their bank account to see if the perpetrator really had given a payment to them. If they had really done so it should be possible to track that payment back to the payer. Vivi felt ill by the thought that someone believed themselves as to have bought their friend. The search got as far as to see that she no longer had access to the internet.

Annoyed by the inconvenience Vivi moved her laptop to the van floor before turning around and crawling into it. Starting to ruffle things around as she searched for her old Mobile broadband modem. Muttering some none-curses as she failed to find the thing, she moved back out of the van and looked over to the house where Lewis was standing in his full out ghost form, waiting. About to call out to him to ask him to help her find the modem she saw how he was fidgeting.

Lewis was holding his arms crossed over his chest and shifted between standing on the ground to floating slightly over it, he was also vaguely rocking on spot. Vivi's brows came down in a concentrated frown, trying to figure out the reason for his behavior. She understood that this was bad and she too was worried for their friend's safety, and Lewis is usually the one most worried when one of them are taken away, yet something didn't fit in this time around. It took her some moments before she found the tell tale. Lewis's habit for when he is worried and want to take actions is the arms crossed, and since he became a ghost, combined with the floating. The rocking on the other hand, was something he only did when he knew something and was disputing with himself rather or not he should say anything.

Tilting her head at him for a second she got out of the van and made her way over to him. No way that she was going to let one of her teammates keep something in. Not when it had turned out so badly last time she let one of them stay silent.

The ghost was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the blue girl's approach until she put her hand on his shoulder. Which made him jump away some distance before he saw who it was.

"Ah, erm, hi Vivi." Said Lewis as he slowly lowered himself down to the earth again. "Have you found anything on our client?"

Vivi shock her head. "No, I just found out that our access is gone, and I'm having trouble with finding our own modem for it."

"I can help you look for it. It should be somewhere in the van right." Lewis tried to make his way over to it but was stopped by his friend who put her arm out in front of him. Shacking her head again.

"No Lew-lew. I really do want help with finding it but first there is something else I want from you."

"Um, okay. What would you want me to do Viv?"

"Tell me what is bothering you."

She was met with silence as he stared at her for a moment before letting his gaze slink of to the right. "I… I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't give me that." Her tone was strict before softening it. "I can tell that there is something that is on your mind. And I'm sorry, but if there is something you think you need to tell, then spill it. I will not allow a repeat of the past." Vivi did her best to ignore the flinch that came from Lewis at her words. It being obvious that he knew what incident she was thinking about with those words. How would he not when it left him as a ghost.

Lewis continued to be silent before he lifted a hand in the air, as if about to say something. Then he changed his mind and lowered it, only to lift it again some second later. This was repeated until he finally shock his head and turned his head away from her. "It really is nothing Vi."

Irritation was making itself known in Vivi,and it must have showed on her with how fast Lewis looked back at her and started to wave his hands in the air between them.

"I'm just worried. For Arthur," he stopped waving his hands and his tone went down from the panicked one to one of tiredness, "just worried Vivi. That's all."

"That is really all?"

"Yes."

Vivi didn't believe his claim, especially not when she still had the feeling that he was holding something important away from her. Still, even though she wanted answers right away, and she felt that would have been the best option, so made she the decision to let it be. For now.

"Okay Lew. Could you maybe help me with finding that modem?"

"Of course." And with that they went over to the van and started their search.

Some time later, about two hours, the mobile broadband modem has been found and let Vivi get out on the net, where she quickly found out that they indeed have been paid for the work. But as she looked for information on the payer she, again, found nothing. Not even the fake name of Tristan Smith. The only thing the account tells her is that a direct payment has been committed from a nameless private account. At least this have given her a line to give the bank a phone call about the pay. Aside from that though there was not a lot left for her to do.

Meanwhile so has Mystery finished his sniffing, yet again he had been unable to find anything that he could think would be of use for them. So, as they agreed to earlier, it was now Lewis turn to have a go at the house. Mystery went onto trying to see if he could maybe find something from the surrounding area instead. But he was clear with that he wasn't excepting to find anything. Not that the information meant anything for Lewis as he went ahead to the cottage, leaving Vivi alone by the van. He was to occupied by his own thoughts at that moment of time.

Namely how he was going to hide what he has done to Arthur. He knows where the mechanic most likely where at the time of abduction. Down in the cellar, where HE, himself, had pushed him down to earlier in the night. Obviously so was it needed of him to report the location to the other two, yet he couldn't do that. Not when he had no idea of how to explain why he knew about it. Lewis was silently praying that there would be something, anything, down there that he could use as evidence for Arthur being taken from there.

Silently he also cursed the smaller male out. Why, oh why, did that idiot always have to get in trouble? Things would be so easy for them all if that traitor could just disappear from their group but now when he finally was gone they, of course, just had to go looking for him. Or maybe they didn't have to do that.

The idea came to the ghost like a whisper in the back of his skull.

It was clear that someone or something had taken the mechanic away from them, it was also clear that the one who had done this has been **very** careful not to leave tracks after them self's. So what was it really that said there had to be a clue to find to begin with. It wouldn't be to impossible for it to be no clues at all, not with a villain this clever. Lewis had at first, right after the letter telling of the trade, believed this all to be some sort of charade done by Arthur himself, but that idea had disappeared as it became apparent that it couldn't have been. That also was a plus factor now, seeing as that meant that Arthur couldn't just 'come back' if someone was holding him captured.

And for the first time for that day Lewis was feeling better. He was starting to feel great, so great in fact that he had to struggle not to let out a gleeful giggle. Maybe this case wasn't so much of a disaster after all.

Standing at the entrance he looked back over his shoulder towards their group's van. Seeing Vivi working so hard there was a little guilt in his chest, she would be so sad if the other male didn't return to them. But, Lewis was certain that, if given enough of time and some distractions she would come around like always. And maybe then she would even see how well of they would all be now when the menaces was finally gone.

Smiling for himself Lewis turned back and went into the cottage. He had some searching of his own to do for traces of the abduction. And if he did find any it wouldn't even be that hard to help them on their way into nothingness. After all it wouldn't do for anything 'discriminating' to show up now would it.


End file.
